Mozaik Api dan Sunyi
by Koyuki17
Summary: Terselip di antara ruang dan waktu yang berhenti berdetak, dimana tak ada lagi batas antara nyata, mimpi, serta ilusi. Satu kesempatan bagiku untuk bisa merengkuh sosokmu kembali. Warning: First fic. OOC. Typos.
1. Prolog

Mozaik Api dan Sunyi

By: Koyuki17

Prolog

Sulit rasanya untuk tetap diam dan mendengar suara yang kian samar, tersela oleh helaan napas yang semakin berat. _Sebuah suara yang mencoba menuntaskan frasa pamungkasnya_. Dalam interval yang singkat itu, Ace terus merangkai kata demi kata, tentang salam yang tak bisa ia sampaikan, tentang janji masa kecilnya dengan Luffy, tentang jawaban bagi satu pertanyaan yang menjadi sebuah pencarian panjang dalam hidupnya.

Yang terakhir terucap dari Ace mungkin adalah hal yang teramat sederhana. Sebuah ungkapan terimakasih pada _oyaji_ nya, semua sahabatnya, dan juga pada Luffy. Karena merekalah ia bisa merasakan bagaimana cinta dari seorang ayah, sahabat, dan juga seorang adik. Karena merekalah ia bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertaannya itu.

 _Lalu pada akhirnya, tak terdengar apapun lagi_.

Di sana, dalam dekapan sang adik, Ace mengehembuskan yang terakhir. Luffy hanya bisa terperangah ketika tubuh sang kakak merosot dan jatuh ke lapangan berbatu. Sekali lagi ia memanggil nama sang kakak, namun kali ini tak terdengar lagi suara yang menyahut. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, sosok Ace yang kini tetap bergeming memenuhi benaknya, tepat sebelum kesadarannya mulai terkoyak.

Mungkin, hanya beberapa orang yang berdiri di sana, yang meyadari seulas senyum yang tertinggal di wajah Ace. Sebuah senyum yang terlalu kontras dengan setiap goresan luka ataupun warna merah pekat. Begitupun dengan hujan yang turun di pelupuk mata ayah dan semua sahabatnya. Begitupun dengan teriakan sang adik yang kembali pecah di Marineford. Kalau saja ia masih bisa menyaksikannya, takkan ada lagi alasan bagi harga nihil eksistensinya

 _Satu yang terburai menjadi seribu_

 _Tak lagi tersentuh, tak lagi nyata_

 _Hidup dalam aliran waktu yang membeku_

 _Jauh dan jauh di kedalaman bernama 'ingatan'_

 _Pada orang-orang terkasih, lalu mengulang seribu kisah_

 _Kala hidupnya yang fana belum menjemput akhir_

 _-MAdS-_

Malam itu, sepasang netranya menjadi saksi tunggal atas kehadiran sesuatu yang tak lazim. Boleh jadi ia melantur dan kacau karena kelelahan, tapi Trafalgar Law memang melihatnya. Muncul dari sepercik api, yang kemudian semakin besar dan membentuk satu sosok yang tak pernah ia temui secara langsung sebelumnya. Ya, _dia_ yang datang lalu tersenyum hangat padanya, lalu ia pun berbicara padanya. _Hiken benar-benar ada di sana_.


	2. Chapter 1

" _Kalau aku tidak mengikutimu, aku akan sendirian! Dan sendirian itu rasanya lebih menderita dari merasakan sakit!'_

" _Jadi, kalau aku ada, kau takkan menderita?... Lalu jika aku tak ada... kau akan kesulitan?"_

" _Tentu saja!"_

 _Masih lekat dalam benak Ace, ketika seorang bocah yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu meneriakkan kata-kata yang berhasil merebut atensinya. Tembok angkuh yang semula membentenginya, perlahan mulai melebur luruh, hingga tak ada lagi batas antara mereka berdua. Malam itu, di bawah semburat purnama yang meretas gelapnya hutan, Ace menemukan seseorang yang mengharapkan eksistensinya. Ia telah menyambut salah satu fragmen terpenting dalam hidupnya: seorang adik cengeng yang harus ia jaga baik-baik._

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Mozaik Api dan Sunyi © Koyuki17

Keping I : Api

 _Hitam pekat adalah warna yang mendominasi visinya, entah untuk berapa lama waktu yang bisa diingatnya. Perlahan, warna solid itu mulai mengabur, seiring dengan terdengarnya hantaman ombak pada bebatuan karang, juga belaian angin yang membuat hamparan rumput berdesir. Bentangan cakrawala yang semula samar kini semakin jelas terlihat, membuat kedua matanya berbinar. Lautan East Blue yang beriringan dengan kubah langit yang tinggi, juga gerombolan awan yang selalu berarak dan tak pernah sama. Ia tahu bahwa tempat ini ialah kampung halamannya, tempat dimana ia lahir dan dibesarkan._

 _Berdiri memunggunginya, sosok akrab seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu menjadi seorang kakak baginya. Di tepi tebing itu, ia juga memandangi lautan, menantang hembusan angin yang membuat surai hitamnya sedikit tersibak. Sang kakak pun berbalik padanya, terdengar suara hangat itu memanggil namanya. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang membuat suara itu, dan juga senyuman riang itu terasa janggal. Tersirat satu hal yang tak bisa terucap, membuat dadanya penat dan sesak. Tak lama, Pandangannya pun menjadi buram, tersamar oleh cahaya yang terbias di pelupuk matanya._

 _'Kenapa ia begitu merindukan sosok Ace?_

 _Kenapa ia tak bisa meredam derai hujan yang membasahi pipinya?_

 _Perih sekali rasanya_

 _Hei Ace... Kenapa ya?'_

 _Namun pertanyaan itu tak bisa ia ucapkan, Luffy hanya bisa memanggil nama sang kakak dengan suara yang semakin parau. Ia terus memanggilnya, sampai kegelapan kembali menyelimuti segalanya. Kesadarannya terhanyut, dan dirinya pun kembali terlelap dalam buaian sepi._

-MAdS-

"A...ce"

Kedua manik obsidian itu tertuju pada sosok di hadapannya, yang menjadi asal dari suara yang terus memanggilnya. Ace tidak mungkin tidak mengenali suara itu, ataupun sebuah gurat luka di bawah mata kiri dari sosok itu, yang tak lain ialah adik satu-satunya. Ia berada di tempat ini pun karenanya, walaupun Ace tak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa dimensi yang menjadi asing baginya, adalah bukti bahwa ikatan dengan raganya telah terputus.

Ace mungkin tak bisa lagi menyentuhnya, Luffy pun bisa jadi tidak menyadari bahwa ia berada di sampingnya. Ya, dia ada di sana setiap namanya dipanggil dalam igauan sang adik. Ia terus mendengarnya sembari menahan luapan emosi dalam pikirnya, mencoba untuk tidak menyesali apapun karena janjinya telah ia penuhi saat ia meninggalkan sang adik. Ia telah mengetahui konsekuensi dari keputusan yang diambilnya di Marineford.

"Maafkan aku... Luffy..." Mungkin hanya satu ungkapan itu, satu permintaan dari Ace yang ingin disampaikannya sekali lagi pada Luffy.

 _Hidup adalah sebuah dinamika_

 _Jika ada kesempatan bagi esensi kita saling berpaut_

 _Menggoreskan berbagai kisah dalam aliran waktu_

 _Maka akan ada persimpangan terakhir_

 _Jalan kita 'kan terbagi, takkan bersua kembali_

-MAdS-

 _Beberapa jam sebelumnya, di geladak kapal polar tang_

Trafalgar Law terus memandangi horizon yang diterangi oleh cahaya keperakan rembulan yang baru saja terbit. Dalam manik kelabunya, ia membayangkan sebuah teluk berbentuk sabit, yang kini mungkin sudah bermil-mil jauhnya dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Tempat dimana sebuah perang telah berakhir, dimana ia telah melibatkan dirinya untuk sedikit mengambil peran. Dalam kesempatan yang sangat singkat itu, ia mempertaruhkan seisi kapalnya untuk menyelamatkan seorang pengacau perang sekaligus rivalnya dari generasi terburuk: seorang kapten bajak laut bertopi jerami.

Jalannya takdir sangatlah sulit diuraikan arahnya, dan Law pun tak menyangka akan kembali berhadapan dengan salah seorang rivalnya itu. Namun beberapa jam yang lalu, yang dihadapinya bukan lagi sosok cerah seorang kapten muda yang belum lama dijumpainya di Sabaody. Law harus berhadapan dengan satu raga yang sekarat, dan di tengah pengejaran dari angkatan laut, ia bersikeras melakukan operasi darurat untuk menyambung nyawa rivalnya itu.

 _Hanya satu yang tersisa_

 _Benang yang mengikat nyawa sang belia_

 _Tak boleh ada detik yang terbuang_

 _Atau untai rapuh itu akan terputus_

 _Jemarinya terus memunguti satu demi satu_

 _Menyatukan raga yang kini menyerpih_

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak saat itu, dan karena Law kembali mengingatnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari geladak kapal. Berjalan menyelusuri lorong di kapal selamnya, dituntun oleh sebersit intuisi yang berasal dari benaknya, ia memutuskan untuk menemui pasiennya.

-MAdS-

 _Secarik kertas kini berada dalam genggaman tangannya, benda satu-satunya Ace berikan untuknya ketika terakhir kali mereka berjumpa. Kedua manik gelapnya kini terarah pada nyala yang mulai menjalari carik kertas itu. Lamunannya segera terdistraksi, membuat jemarinya dengan segera mencoba memadamkan bara yang menyala itu. Namun pada akhirnya, carik kertas yang berharga baginya itu lenyap bersama bunga api._

 _Segera setelah kertas itu lenyap, Luffy pun mulai mengingat kembali tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di sana. Alasan mengapa ia sangat ini ingin menjumpai Ace. Karena ia tak akan lagi bisa meraih punggung sang kakak. Karena ia telah mendengar kata-kata yang tak ingin didengarnya, yang menjadi penyangkalan bagi janji sang kakak padanya. Dan ia pun kembali merasakan tubuh sang kakak yang semakin mendingin, yang berada dalam dekapnya. Ace telah tiada, satu-satunya saudara yang dimilikinya telah tiada. Kesadarannya mulai terkoyak, ia mencoba berteriak namun tak ada suara yang terdengar._

 _Saat itu juga sepasang tangan menyelimuti kedua netranya_

 _Semua ingatan yang tadi dilihatnya kini sirna dalam gelap_

 _Sebuah suara kembali didengarnya_

 _Suara yang seharusnya tak bisa didengarnya lagi_

' _Aku ada di sini, Luffy'_

-MAdS-

Pintu besi yang dingin itu terbuka, dan jemari tangan dengan aksara _DEATH_ kembali menutupnya. Law kini berada dalam kapal selamnya, di sebuah ruangan kecil dimana Luffy dirawat. Ia pun segera melangkah menuju satu-satunya kursi yang terletak di tepi ruangan, salah satu barang selain berbagai peralatan medis yang terpasang pada pemuda belia itu. Setelah merebahkan diri di atas kursi, manik kelabu Law kini terarah pada Luffy.

Baru genap satu hari berlalu sejak Luffy ditempatkan di sana, dan baru sekarang Law kembali mengecek kondisi pasiennya setelah operasi itu. Tak ada perubahan, yang Law lihat tetaplah sebuah raga yang kosong, dipenuhi oleh berbagai luka yang masih baru. Law telah mempertaruhkan seisi kapal untuk menyelamatkan nyawa pemuda ini, bersikeras untuk tidak membiarkan seorang Dmati. Dan sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menunggu, sampai sebuah kepastian menjadi hasil yang akan dituainya.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanyalah suara hembusan napas Luffy dan bunyi mesin-mesin yang stagnan yang merasuki inderanya. Manik kelabu itu kini beralih pada pedang Kikoku miliknya yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang pasiennya. Bilah pedang yang tertancap itu menjadi satu ungkapan tanpa kata dari Law, karena ia tahu tentang gugurnya seseorang yang teramat berharga bagi pemuda itu. Law paham betul, bahwa sebuah kehilangan tidaklah mudah, dan ia turut bersimpati pada Luffy. Ia pun beralih kepada Luffy yang masih tertidur di sana, setelah memastikan tidak ada hal yang aneh, Law mulai membiarkan cahaya temaram menuntunnya untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, dan Law pun tiba-tiba terjaga lalu memandangi sekelilingnya. Sebuah kilat tipis yang muncul di tepi ranjang Luffy merebut atensinya, begitupun dengan sosok yang terlihat semakin jelas dari lidah api singkat. Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dan agak ikal kini berada di hadapannya, dan Law pun hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang kini dilihatnya. _Hiken_ kini berada di samping ranjang sang adik, terdiam beberapa saat. Ketika ia menyadari kehadiran Law di sana, sebuah senyum hangat menjadi sapaan dari Ace sebelum ia membungkuk sejenak lalu bangkit dan berkata:

' _Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan adikku'._

-MAdS-

Ace merasa senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Law, orang yang telah menyelamatkan Luffy dan berterimakasih padanya. Berbagai perasaan yang campur aduk memenuhi pikirnya, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk menyampaikannya pada satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana. Ace merasakan bahwa dialah orang yang tepat.

"Aku ini, kakak yang payah bukan?". Terdengar Ace membuka perbincangan, dan lawan bicaranya pun menyahut.

"Setelah menyelamatkan nyawa adikmu _Hiken_ - _ya_ , kupikir itu tidak benar".

"Karena hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan untuknya, aku telah berjanji untuk terus melindunginya. Walaupun pada akhirnya tetap membuatnya terluka".

Hening sejenak, lalu Ace pun kembali berkata, "Kau tahu? Dia adalah anak yang cengeng sekali. Karena tak tahu harus bergantung pada siapa, ia mati-matian mengikutiku walaupun aku sudah pernah mengancam akan membunuhnya. Tapi dia sangat keras kepala dan akhirnya membuatku mengakui orang yang sangat merepotkan sepertinya".

Mendengar itu, Law tak buka suara dan terus menyimak baik-baik apa yang ingin diceritakan oleh Ace sampai selesai.

"Dulu sekali.." sambung Ace ".. aku pernah berjanji padanya kalau aku takkan pernah mati dan meninggalkan adik lemah sepertinya"

Law pun kini menimpali ".. sebuah janji yang kekanakan menurutku, _Hiken_ - _ya_ ".

"Ya, aku yang saat itu masih bocah hanya bisa memikirkan itu untuk membuatnya berhenti menangisi kepergian Sabo". Ace tersenyum pahit "...dan sekarang, aku malah mengingkarinya tepat di depan matanya".

"Mungkin ini memang egois, tapi aku lebih memilih menjaga janjiku pada Sabo untuk menjaganya walaupun harus melanggar janjiku padanya".

Law melihat sebuah determinasi pada kedua manik obsidian itu, yang menyatakan tak ada satu pun penyesalan karena telah memilih satu keputusan yang sulit. Lalu perlahan, raut wajah itu mulai melunak seiring jemarinya yang mulai mengelus kepala Luffy perlahan. Law tahu persis arti dari tatapan Ace itu, karena ia juga pernah menjadi seorang kakak. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki satu eksistensi yang selalu ingin direngkuh dan dilindungi.

-MAdS-

 _Ruang dan waktu yang melingkupi sadarnya semakin samar. Detak waktu yang semula bergerak menuju masa depan mulai membeku, menghentikan detaknya sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah. Benak Luffy kembali melepaskan dimensi lampau untuk mengisi semua kealpaan. Sejenak ia berada dalam ruang nostalgianya bersama Ace. Tak lama, sebuah kilasan tubuh tak bernyawa Ace menyadarkannya akan kepergian sang kakak._

 _Hingga sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalinya membantu Luffy meretas dimensi samar itu._

 _Ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, dan suasana temaram di ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh papan kayu merasuki sadarnya: sebuah dimensi lampau lainnya. Luffy pun menolehkan kepalanya, dan ia pun menemukan sosok sang kakak yang meringkuk di sampingnya. Segera saja kedua tangannya meraih sosok itu, mendekapnya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Keheningan yang ada di sana langsung terpecahkan oleh suara tangis dan isakannya sembari sesekali memanggil nama Ace._

 _Kedua manik Ace yang semula terpejam kini terbuka, mendengar suara tangisan adiknya itu, ia pun bertanya dengan nada setengah mengantuk, "Luffy, ada apa?"_

 _"Hiks...Ace...Ace benar-benar ada di sini kan?" Terdengar suara bocah cengeng itu merengek, kedua tangan mungilnya bergetar sembari terus mendekap Ace. "A..Aku tadi bermimpi buruk"._

 _"Aku bermimpi kalau Ace... mati di depanku..." Luffy masih saja terisak sembari berkata, "Tapi.. itu semua mimpi bukan? Lihat... Ace ada di sini bukan?"_

 _Luffy kini menatap wajah Ace, menghentikan tangisnya sejenak sembari menunggu sebuah jawaban dari sang kakak._

 _"Sshhh... Luffy, sekarang masih tengah malam. Tidur saja lagi, oke?"_

 _Sebuah sahutan dari Ace tidak menjawab apapun, dan Luffy pun kini menyadari suatu hal. Ace seharusnya akan marah jika Luffy berkata seenaknya, terlebih jika ia berkata bahwa Ace mati. Tapi saat ini Ace justru diam saja sembari mulai mengelus kepalanya. Senyum yang ia lihat pada wajah sang kakak begitu menghujam dadanya, karena Luffy telah mengetahui dimensi mana yang sebenarnya hanyalah ilusi, hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Ya, termasuk ruangan ini dan Ace yang terus mencoba meredakan tangisnya dengan mengelus kepalanya._

 _Luffy ingin mempercayai bahwa Ace masih ada di sini, berbaring di sampingnya. Ingin ia percaya bahwa kehangatan ini bukanlah sebatas mimpi belaka. Pikirnya terus berkelit sampai pada akhirnya kantuk menjemputnya. Perasaan aman yang diberikan Ace padanya membuatnya mengalah pada gelap dan membiarkan kekosongan melenyapkan semua mimpi dan kilasan ingatannya._

 _Setelah Luffy tertidur, dimensi lampau itu mulai lenyap dan Ace tetap memandangi adiknya itu. Ia pun mendekatkan kepalanya hingga kedua kening mereka bertemu. Ia sedari tadi mencoba menahan tangisnya, berusaha membuat Luffy tertidur kembali. Dan kini, Ace pun menutup manik obsidiannya, pikirnya terus berbisik._

 _Walau sebentar, ku ingin kau melebur dalam lelap tidurmu_

 _Tanpa sakit, tanpa mengingat apapun tentangku_

 _Hingga kau siap menjemput fajar_

 _Hingga kau siap kembali membuka jendela dunia_

 _Walau tanpa hadirku di sana_

-MAdS-

Hanya sebentar saja mungkin, interval ketika sosok Ace muncul lalu menghilang dari pandangan Law. Tapi dalam interval singkat itu Ace berbicara dengannya, dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya mengelus kepala sang adik. Kini, suasana kembali seperti semula, hanya ada dirinya dan juga Luffy yang sekalipun tidak terbangun.

Malam pun semakin larut, dan dinginnya malam semakin terasa. Law biasanya sulit untuk tertidur namun kali ini, justru akan jadi sebaliknya. Beberapa jam tidur mungkin dapat menghilangkan penatnya selama pelarian mereka dari Marineford.

 _Tanpa disadarinya, kini ia berada di bawah langit malam yang kelabu, yang terus menghamburkan keping demi keping es yang memenuhi tanah dan bebatuan. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Law untuk mengenali sebuah pulau kecil dimana ia sekali lagi memulai hidupnya dari titik nol. Tempat dimana ia terakhir kali berjumpa dengan Cora-san..._

-Berlanjut pada Keping Kedua: Sunyi-

 **A/N: Setelah bergelut dengan berbagai kegiatan kuliah,, akhirnya chapter 1 selesaai~**

 **Terimakasih kepada siapapun yang telah membaca atau mereview fanfic inii (jujur saya masih kurang pede dengan tulisan sendiri) m( _ _ )m**

 **Terakhir, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaa~ (ˆWˆ)/**


	3. Chapter 2

_Seolah lingkaran tanpa akhir, mimpi-mimpi itu terus menyapa, mengisi ruang dan waktu yang hampa. Tahun demi tahun yang berganti takkan pernah bisa menghilangkannya, terus mengusik tidur Law sehingga seringkali membuatnya terjaga hampir sepanjang malam. Dan malam ini, apakah sekali lagi harus dilihatnya? Sebuah perpisahan tanpa bisa mengucapkan 'terimakasih untuk segalanya'. Ketika waktu milik orang yang teramat disayanginya tak lagi berdetak._

 _Waktu tak bisa sekalipun diputarbalikkan_

 _Apa yang telah hilang takkan kembali direngkuh_

 _Sebanyak apapun rasa sesal yang tertinggal_

 _Sekeras apapun suara yang terus memanggil_

 _Hening..._

 _Hanya sepi yang menyambut_

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Mozaik Api dan Sunyi © Koyuki17

Keping II: Sunyi

 _Gemerincing keping perak pertama_

 _Kedua sisi wajahnya mengabadikan satu cerita_

 _Disimbolkan oleh wanita dengan sepasang sayap terbuka_

 _Yang terkurung dalam bingkai purnama_

Titik-titik cahaya di kejauhan yang berhasil menembus tirai putih salju membuat kedua manik kelabu Law terpaku. Seharusnya di pulau yang tak berpenghuni ini,tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang. Intuisinya pun tergelitik, kedua kakinya segera mengambil langkah demi langkah, mengurangi interval antara dirinya dengan tempat dimana cahaya itu berasal. Matra dimana Law berada mulai tersamar, dan sebuah kota kini berada di hadapan Law sebagai gantinya.

Jalanan yang dilapisi balok-balok batu, rumah yang dinding dan atapnya disepuh oleh warna putih langsung dikenali Law.

"Flevance.. ya.." Suaranya menggumamkan nama kampung halamannya, yang tersohor dengan julukan kota putih.

Suasana kota yang sepi di tengah malam kini mulai ditelusuri oleh Law. Namun dalam benaknya, jejak-jejak perayaan kota yang ramai muncul begitu saja. Sampai pada akhirnya, suara-suara itu menghilang tepat ketika sebuah gerbang besar membuka satu lagi ingatan yang dimilikinya.

Ya, dalam gedung di balik gerbang ini, ia tinggal bersama keluarganya. Lampu-lampu yang masih menyala di balik bingkai jendela mengingatkannya pada malam-malam dimana ia terbangun dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya masih merawat pasien-pasien mereka. Sebelum berbagai ingatan lainnya merasukinya, Law pun beranjak dari depan gerbang dan mulai berjalan tak tentu arah. Sebuah pertanyaan kini bergaung dalam pikirnya: ' _Apa yang harus dilihatnya kembali dari kota yang pemandangannya saat ini hampir tak bisa diingatnya?'_

Tanpa disadarinya, salju kembali turun, membuat bangunan dan jalanan di sekitar Law semakin berwarna putih. Law pun terus berjalan, hingga sesuatu kembali membuatnya terhenti. Sebuah bandul tergeletak begitu saja di depan Law, dan sebelum salju menguburnya di balik selimut putih, tangan Law memungutnya.

Sebuah hiasan permata berwarna ruby membuat Law mengingat sosok seorang biarawati yang menggenggam kedua tangannya yang gemetar, dahulu sekali.

 _Kata-kata dengan nada yang hampir lirih itu kembali terdengar_

 _Bahwa tidak ada eksistensi bernama keputusasaan_

 _Karena akan selalu ada tangan yang menyelamatkannya_

 _Yang dengan segenap kasih sayang terulur padanya_

Kata-kata itu dulu sanggup memberikan Law sebuah kepercayaan. Namun kata-kata itu seolah kehilangan esensinya, segera ketika dirinya, yang tak lebih adalah seorang bocah laki-laki, menyaksikan kota kelahirannya dibinasakan, melihat satu demi satu nyawa keluarga, teman, dan semua orang yang dikenalnyadirenggut dari genggaman kedua tangan mungilnya.

 _Hingga seseorang kembali menghidupkan esensi dari kata-kata itu, ketika sepasang tangan menggapai Law yang tersesat dalam dunia monokromnya, mengembalikan satu persatu warna ke dalam kedua netranya yang semakin meredup._

-MAdS-

Mungkin pertemuan mereka bukanlah salah satu yang terbaik. Sosok pria besar yang begitu mengintimidasinya, menjadi sasaran insting membunuh yang kini dimiliki oleh bocah laki-laki itu. Padahal ia ingat betul pisau yang digenggamnya saat itu menusuk pria itu, namun anehnya, ia justru memilih diam dan membebaskannya dari hukuman karena melanggar dekrit darah famili. Sulit membayangkan akan ada satu ikatan diantara keduanya, dirinya dengan seorang pria nyentrik yang bisa membiarkan bara kecil dari rokoknya itu membakar jubah bulu hitamnya.

 _Gemerincing keping perak kedua_

 _Pada senjata api dengan hiasan berukir_

 _Sebuah tekad tersimpan dalam pelatuknya_

 _Pengingat atas satu napas yang berakhir_

-MAdS-

 _Sosok bocah dari kota putih itu segera saja merebut atensinya. Kelamnya masa lalu yang dimiliki anak itu langsung mengingatkan Rocinante pada masa-masa silam miliknya. Ketika itu umurnya tak lebih dari 8 tahun, dan ia menyaksikan sesosok monster yang secara sempurna melekat pada jati diri sang kakak. Dulu, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan olehnya. Tapi sekarang, setidaknya ada hal yang bisa dilakukan olehnya untuk menyelamatkan anak itu._

 _"... tak ada cara untuk menyembuhkan sindrom hakuen. Jangan terlalu terlibat atau misimu akan terbongkar". Ucapan dari Sengoku pun mengurungkan niatnya, mengingatkannya akan sebuah misi yang sedang dijalani olehnya._

 _"..Baiklah, tujuanku di sini adalah untuk menghentikan kakakku". Ia menimpali, memang hal itulah yang sekarang lebih penting. Semua harus diakhiri sebelum sebuah negeri jatuh ke tangan sang kakak._

 _Sampai sebuah nama tak sengaja terdengar olehnya, Trafalgar 'D' Water Law, nama dari bocah itu. Segera saja ia bergerak, benaknya memperingatkan bahwa anak itu semestinya tidak berada di sini, ia tak boleh menjadi sosok monster yang sama seperti kakaknya. Dalam kesempatan yang singkat itu, tanpa disadarinya, kehendaknya ingin bertaruh pada anak itu._

-MAdS-

Setengah tahun merupakan waktu yang tidak berlalu dengan sekejap, dan dalam rentang itulah seorang pria mengubah sosok Law sedikit demi sedikit. Seorang pria yang pada akhirnya dipanggilnya Cora-san, yang bersikeras mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan sakit yang menggerogoti tubuh mungilnya. Entah berapa rumah sakit yang mereka datangi, entah berapa kali Law harus mengingat tragedi yang terjadi di Flevance, dan juga bagaimana orang-orang menafsirkan eksistensinya saat ini: monster putih yang tersisa dari Flevance.

Sebuah alur yang berulang itu mengisi perjalanan mereka, hingga akhirnya pada satu malam, Law akhirnya mengenal sisi lain dari Cora-san. Saat itu, di sela tidurnya, ia tak sengaja mendengar suara yang gemetar itu berkata.

" _Waktu itu.. kau memang menusukku.. tapi itu tidak terasa sakit sama sekali... yang merasakan sakit itu.. sebenarnya kau kan...Law?"_

Air mata yang yang jatuh dari Cora-san, yang menangisi takdir pilu yang dijalaninya selama ini, selalu diingingatnya sampai saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, Law ikut menangis dalam diam. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menemukan pemilik dari kedua tangan yang dengan lembut terulur padanya, yang mampu meredakan setiap jeritan sakit dan kesepian yang selama ini membekukan hati miliknya.

 _Jalan curam dan berbatu tajam yang telah kita lewati_

 _Pada akhirnya merajut satu ikatan yang nyata_

 _Di antara beribu kegelapan yang membutakan hidupku_

 _Akhirnya aku menemukanmu_

Di antara dimensi Flevance yang semakin menghilang, Law tetap terpaku. Bandul dalam genggaman tangannya kini menghilang, namun ia tak lagi peduli. Seiring dengan kembalinya malam bersalju di pulau yang sepi itu, Law merangkai satu demi satu ingatan tentang perpisahannya dengan Cora-san.

-MAdS-

 _Gemerincing keping perak ketiga_

 _Dalam satu senyuman yang tergambar padanya_

 _Semua ingatan tentangmu menyerta_

Sampai saat terakhir, sosok itu selalu saja tersenyum padanya, seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja. Semua luka yang ia terima seolah bukanlah apa-apa, begitupun taruhan nyawa sebagai imbalan yang harus dibayarnya atas kesempatan bagi Law untuk sembuh dari sakitnya sekaligus terbebas dari sangkar yang mengurung seisi pulau itu. Law hanya bisa mendengarkan dari dalam peti kayu, bagaimana akhir dari pria yang selama setengah tahun ini selalu berada di sampingnya. Bagaimana Doflamingo tanpa kompromi mengakhiri hidup sang adik, yang telah mengakui misi dan identitasnya sebagai angkatan laut. Dan saat ia melihat tubuh Cora-san tergeletak begitu saja di tanah, ia hanya bisa menangis dan tetap patuh diam untuk menunggu kesempatan baginya untuk menyelinap pergi.

Setelah Law berhasil keluar dari peti, ia tetap tak bisa menghentikan hujan yang membasahi pelupuk matanya. Ia terus berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menjauh, walau harus dengan terseok-seok, walau mulutnya terbuka dan berusaha berteriak walau tidak ada suara yang keluar. Benaknya dipenuhi oleh gambaran seorang pria yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Kata-kata terakhir orang itu, yang tanpa ragu menegaskan bahwa ia telah menggenggam kebebasan milikinya, terus menerus bergema dalam relung dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Law mulai mendengar suaranya kembali. Teriakannya memecah keheningan di sekelilingnya, berselisih tipis dengan suara keras meriam dan ledakan yang meredam suaranya. Law tahu, dengan kembalinya suara miliknya, maka Cora-san... sosok pria ceroboh yang menjadi penyelamat hidupnya kini telah tiada.

 _"Law.. Aku sayang padamu!"._

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Cora-san sembari tersenyum padanya, semua hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama kini menjadi kilasan balik yang terputar begitu saja.

 _Kulepaskan semua dalam teriakan dan tangis ini: kenangan bersama denganmu, yang kini takkan terulang kembali._

-MAdS-

 _Kedua manik keemasan itu memandang sosok mungil Law, yang kini menangis dan berteriak karenanya. Cora-san pun berusaha memanggil nama anak itu, tersenyum dan berusaha menghibur anak itu. Tapi anak itu tetap menangis, dan perlahan ia menyadari bahwa tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk meredakan tangisnya. Karena tangannya bahkan kini tak bisa menyentuh bocah itu, dan barangkali saat ini pun menjadi kesempatan terakhirnya melihat Law._

 _Perlahan, Cora-san membungkuk, semakin rendah sampai ia bisa mendekap sosok mungil Law yang sejenak menghentikan langkahnya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia ingin merengkuh sosok mungil yang begitu disayanginya. Ia pun membisikkan sebuah ungkapan yang ingin sekali disampaikan pada anak itu, walau suaranya kini tak lagi terdengar. Hanya sekejap pun tak apa, karena ingin sekali ia sedikit lebih lama berada di samping Law._

 _Walaupun di waktu yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun_

 _Tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari raga ini_

 _Biarlah aku ada, menjadi satu dari sejuta ingatan yang kau punya_

 _Karena di detik terakhir aku melihat dunia_

' _Kan kuberikan senyumku untukmu_

 _Agar nanti, di ruang dan waktu lampau milikmu_

 _Yang kau lihat dariku ialah senyuman itu_

-MAdS-

Law perlahan membiarkan seberkas cahaya masuk dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa pagi telah lama tiba. Suasana di sekelilingnya langsung dikenalinya sebagai ruang perawatan dimana ia tertidur di sudut ruangan. Manik kelabunya pun kembali terarah pada pasiennya, yang tetap terbaring tak bergerak, hanya hembusan pelan napasnya saja yang terdengar.

Ia pun mengingat malam kemarin, ketika ia melihat sosok Hiken yang datang untuk berjumpa kembali dengan sang adik, juga percakapan singkat mereka. Setelah Hiken menghilang, Law pun tertidur dan ia pun bermimpi tentang masa lalunya. Ia tak melihat lagi tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa orang-orang yang disayanginya dalam mimpinya, bayangan yang selalu membuyarkan tidurnya. Law hanya berada di sana, dan mengingat satu per satu kenangan terakhir yang dimilikinya dari mereka semua.

Suara derit kursi memecah keheningan, Law pun beranjak dari kursi dan mendekati ranjang Luffy. Tangannya terulur dan menyentuh surai hitam pemuda itu, hal yang persis sama dilakukan oleh Hiken ketika ada di samping sang adik. Dalam hati, ia menerka bagaimana ia bisa bermimpi dan memikirkan Cora-san. Sorot mata obsidian yang malam itu memandangi Luffy mengingatkannya pada Cora-san, sebuah tatapan yang tercurah didalamnya ungkapan kasih sayang tanpa kata. Dan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana, Law menarik kembali jemari tangannya.

"Tetaplah hidup... Mugiwara-ya". Terdengar suara pelan itu menggumam.

 **A/N: Arigatou untuk semua yang sudah membaca sampai sini~**

 **Akhir kata: sampai jumpa lagiiii ^^**

Dalam dimensi yang kian bias dalam benaknya, pemuda berambut pirang itu memandangi foto pada kertas buram koran yang sedari tadi berada dihadapannya, foto seseorang yang baru saja dikabarkan gugur dalam perang di Marineford. Satu pecahan dari ingatannya yang selama ini menghilang, kini mulai mengemuka. Perlahan, ia kembali mengingat sebuah suara yang berkata bahwa mereka bertiga kini menjadi saudara.

-Berlanjut pada Keping Ketiga: Pewaris-


	4. Chapter 3

" _Itu... bukan mimpi kan?... Ace.. telah mati bukan?"_

 _Setelah semua yang diteriakkan olehnya, satu kontradiksi itu mengakhiri segalanya, membiaskan semua suara, semua matra, semua kata-kata._

-MAdS-

Api adalah anasir yang melekat pada diri Ace. Ketika sang ibu pertama kali memanggil namanya, fajar telah merekah dan mewarnai gerombolan awan di ufuk timur. Nyala api tersemat pada langit yang menyertai kelahirannya. Dunia pun mengenalnya seperti semburat api yang dengan keteguhan menentang siapapun lawan yang ditemuinya. Satu kobaran yang terus menyala di tengah gelap yang berusaha menelannya. Kini, nyala terakhir yang dimilikinya telah mati-matian melindungi nyawa sang adik. Api yang menandakan eksistensinya pun kian meredup, bergemeletuk pelan seiring hilangnya detak yang menjadi asal dari kekuatannya.

 _Kutinggalkan seserpih jiwa milikku di sampingmu_

 _Bersama dengan sebuah tanya_

' _Janji masa kecil yang kita ikrarkan bersama_

 _Apakah kau masih mengingatnya?'_

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Mozaik Api dan Sunyi © Koyuki17

Keping III: Pewaris

 _"Yang dipastikan mati dalam perang puncak adalah Yonkou, Shirohige... dan juga Hiken no Ace..."_

Penggalan kabar yang didengar olehnya, kontan membuat kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah. Sabo langsung mendekati meja dimana sebuah koran diambilnya dengan tangan gemetar. Matanya tertuju pada foto seorang pemuda bertopi dengan cengiran santainya, kini dengan lekat dipandanginya. Di antara detak jantungnya yang semakin memburu, semakin menjauhnya suara-suara di sekelilingnya, ia menahan satu demi satu luapan emosi yang mengalir begitu saja.

Sabo masih belum mengerti kenapa ia merasa seperti kehilangan separuh dari esensi hidupnya saat ini. Untuk mengambil satu hela napas pun terasa berat sekali, dengan tangis dan teriakan yang berusaha dibendung olehnya. Hingga sebuah suara melintas dalam benaknya, suara yang mengembalikan ingatan dimana tiga orang anak kecil mengikrarkan sumpah untuk menjadi saudara. Dan setelahnya, Sabo menyadari bahwa sosok yang kini berada dalam carik kertas buram itu tak asing lagi baginya. _Karena Ace adalah saudaranya_ , dan ketika ia mengingatnya sekarang, sebuah perang yang berakhir telah merenggut nyawa saudaranya itu. Teriakan dan tangis pun tak sanggup lagi ditahannya. Begitu pun dengan sadar yang semakin bias di matanya.

-MAdS-

 _Malam-malam selanjutnya, ingatan yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik bekas luka di tubuhnya pun mulai menghampiri. Ya, semua yang terjadi sampai genap sepuluh tahun umurnya, sebelum Dragon-san menyelamatkannya yang tengah sekarat di laut East Blue._

 _"Sabo!" Kini diingatnya betul ketika Ace dan Luffy memanggil namanya, tersenyum lalu tertawa, dan mereka pun berlari ke dalam hutan untuk berpetualang bersama._

 _Saat-saat dimana mereka bertiga meneriakkan mimpi-mimpi mereka dengan lantang, ketika ikatan saudara mereka ikrarkan. Sampai sebuah surat yang menandai keberangkatannya pun ditulis oleh Sabo, sambil membayangkan lautan yang luas membentang, mimpi yang terasa semakin dekat dengan raihan tangannya. Dan sebuah bayangan ketika mereka telah beranjak dewasa, menjelajahi lautan, lalu kembali bertemu sebagai saudara. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika memikirkannya._

 _Semua terasa akrab dalam visinya, tapi sekarang ingatan itu terasa semakin menjauh dari angannya. Hingga ia terbangun dan mendapati bahwa telah tiga hari berlalu setelah ia mendengar kabar kematian Ace._

 _Pada dunia dimana kau tak lagi ada_

 _Ingatan dimana sosokmu tertera padanya_

 _Justru terasa semakin nyata_

-MAdS-

Dua minggu setelah perang puncak, Amazon Lily

Hanya butuh sepenggal frasa saja untuk membuat Luffy melepaskan semua frustasi dan penat yang tanpa henti menderanya, memberikan jalan bagi semua suara yang tanpa henti mencoba meraih sosoknya. Seiring dengan satu demi satu jemari ditekuknya, satu demi satu satu alasan mengukuhkan kembali esensi hidupnya saat ini. Tak lama, terdengar suara yang tak lagi memanggil sosok yang telah tiada, tapi memanggil semua eksistensi lain yang masih bisa diraih oleh kedua tangannya.

Terlihat seulas senyum dari Jimbei, dalam benaknya ia terus mengingat salah satu dari semua percakapan panjangnya dengan Ace di Impel Down. Kata-kata Ace memang benar, Luffy masih memiliki teman-teman yang berharga baginya, yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat sang adik baik-baik saja, sekalipun ia tak bisa lagi ada disampingnya. Sebuah kepastian bagi intuisi tajam seorang kakak yang kenal betul watak sang adik. _Dengan ini, semua akan baik-baik saja._

 _Seiring dengan dentang lonceng yang menggema_

 _Sebuah pesan terlampir, sebuah ikrar yang baru terukir_

 _Menulis ulang semua angan dan mimpi_

 _Penanda bahwa sang fajar telah disambut_

-MAdS-

Sabo tak pernah menyangka bahwa satu hari dimana akhirnya ia bisa menjelaskan siapa dirinya, darimana ia berasal, dan juga masa kecilnya yang ia lewatkan bersama kedua saudaranya, kini benar-benar menjadi nyata. Berada di hadapannya saat ini ialah Nico Robin, tamu bagi pasukan revolusi yang baru saja tiba di Baltigo. Tak ketinggalan juga Koala pun di sana dan ikut mendengarkan, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengerti sebesar apa rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Sabo setelah ingatannya kembali.

Robin sesekali menyesap kopi yang sedari tadi semerbaknya menemani malam itu dan cerita panjang dari Sabo. Dalam benaknya, ia memahami dengan baik situasi saat ini, berikut menerima sosok Sabo, yang merupakan saudara dari sang kapten.

"Aku tidak menyangka Luffy mempunyai seorang kakak lagi." Robin pun segera memecah keheningan setelah Sabo selesai mengakhiri ceritanya. "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Ace.. Tapi dia adalah kakak Luffy yang sangat baik, semuanya bilang begitu padaku."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sabo untuk menyahut, setelah nama Ace kembali disebut. Kepalanya tertunduk, tatapan matanya menjadi kosong.

 _Satu janji yang dulu kita ikrarkan bersama_

 _Kini aku kembali mendengar gaungnya_

 _Tepat setelah suara milikmu tak lagi terdengar_

 _Tepat setelah kau bersua dengan gurat akhir kisahmu_

"Sabo..?" Koala memanggil partnernya itu dengan nada khawatir, masih lekat dalam pikirnya ketika Sabo pertama kali mendengar kabar meninggalnya Ace.

Alih-alih menyahut ataupun tetap mematung, Sabo menepuk keras kedua pipinya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah senyum ia paksakan sembari berkata, "Tentu saja, Ace adalah saudara yang bisa diandalkan! Dan kalau boleh Robin, aku ingin mendengar cerita tentang Luffy... Jika kau masih memiliki waktu senggang malam ini tentunya."

Robin menaruh cangkir kopinya sembari tersenyum "Tentu saja", begitulah ucapnya sebelum memulai cerita petualangannya bersama kelompok topi jerami.

Seiring satu persatu alur diungkapkan oleh Robin tentang perjalanan mereka, Sabo menjadi pendengar yang baik. Sesekali ia ikut tersenyum atau tertawa ketika Robin menceritakan bagaimana ulah sang kapten selama berada di pulau yang baru saja mereka singgahi. Ya, Sabo tentunya merasa senang karena bisa mengetahui bagaimana sosok adiknya saat ini, lebih dari sekedar foto pada eksemplar koran kemarin. Luffy masihlah Luffy yang dikenalnya dulu, ketika mereka bertiga masih bersama. Tak terasa, puncak malam telah terlewati dan kantuk pun segera menjemput.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Luffy, dia pasti akan senang jika tahu kau masih hidup, Sabo." Ujar Robin, namun mendengar itu Sabo justru bergumam pelan sebelum menyahut.

"Soal itu.. Robin, boleh aku minta tolong untuk tidak memberi tahu Luffy dulu tentangku?"

Robin pun sempat bingung sebelum bertanya mengapa, dan Sabo mencoba memberikan alasan. "Aku.. selama ini sudah lama dianggap mati olehnya.. jadi mungkin akan sulit bagi Luffy untuk percaya bahwa aku masih hidup."

Hening sejenak, lalu Sabo kembali berkata,"Selain itu... aku ingin bertemu dengan Luffy secara langsung. Ada juga satu hal yang ingin kulakukan sebelum bertemu dengannya".

Pada akhirnya, Robin hanya bisa mengiyakan dan percaya mungkin pilihan itu memang yang paling baik untuk Sabo maupun Luffy.

"Baiklah, karena sudah jam segini, lebih baik kita beristirahat. Ayo Robin, aku tunjukkan kamar yang kosong!" Koala pun mengajak Robin untuk berdiri dari kursi dan beranjak menuju kamar.

Sabo pun ikut berdiri dan mengucapkan salam "Selamat beristirahat Robin, maafkan sampai selarut ini"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa mendengar cerita tentangmu, Sabo." Robin pun tersenyum ramah. Sabo pun ikut beranjak menuju kamarnya, segera ia rebah di atas kasur karena lelahnya. Namun jauh di dalam benaknya, ia terus memikirkan Luffy, tentang bagaimana jika Luffy tahu jika dirinya masih hidup.

 _Apakah ia memang merasa takut untuk bertemu kembali dengan adiknya itu?_

-MAdS-

 _Suara tangis anak bersurai hitam itu sungguh menyiksa Sabo. Anak itu terus menggenggam tepi peti kayu sembari menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Dalam peti itu, terbaring seorang anak lelaki lainnya. Ace. Sabo tahu persis bagaimana jasad itu memanglah saudara yang selalu akrab dengannya. Ia mulai menggigit sudut bibirnya keras, tak terasa sakit memang, tapi bagaimana dengan sukmanya?. Setengah mati ia merasakan sakitnya._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak datang menolong, Sabo? Ace telah mati... Ace mati karena melindungiku.."_

 _Satu rengekan dari anak bertopi jerami itu seketika membuat Sabo terdiam, sulit sekali sebelum ia mencoba menjawabnya._

" _Luffy.. Maafkan aku.. aku..." Tetap tak bisa, Sabo tak bisa menjelaskan apapun pada Luffy._

" _Ace.. ayo bangun.. Aku... nggak mau sendirian lagi... Ace.."_

 _Percuma saja, Luffy tak mendegarkan suaranya lagi, tenggelam dalam tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Sabo mencoba untuk mendekati sosok kecil Luffy, tapi ia tak bisa menyentuh bahu mungil yang sedari tadi gemetar. Pada akhirnya, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu kedua saudaranya itu. Padahal mereka telah berjanji, tapi hanya dia sendiri yang tak ada di sana._

" _Pergi.. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sabo lagi! Padahal Ace mungkin saja bisa selamat...tapi kenapa Sabo tidak ada di sana?!"_

 _Satu teriakan itu menjadi hal yang diingat Sabo sebelum ia membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa yang dilihatnya hanyalah mimpi. Ya, sebuah mimpi yang ia takutkan menjadi nyata. Sebuah ilusi yang mampu membuatnya menangis dan terbangun sembari menyeka air mata yang lolos dari pelupuk matanya._

 _Bukan hanya sekali mimpi itu muncul di malam-malam yang dilalui oleh Sabo. Tapi perlahan, ia mencoba untuk meraih sosok kecil adiknya. Sabo masihlah seorang kakak, dan ia ingin untuk melindungi Luffy, sama seperti bagaimana selama ini Ace melindungi adik mereka itu, bahkan sampai titik darah penghabisan. Sekalipun tak apa, ia ingin ada kesempatan baginya untuk kembali menjaga janji masa kecil mereka._

-MAdS-

 _Seringkali Luffy melupakan suatu hal yang penting, sesuatu yang selalu ada di dalam dirinya sejak ia tumbuh besar bersama Ace. Namun saat ini, dalam dua tahun lamanya waktu yang dilalui dengan berlatih di Pulau Ruskaina, ia menjadi sering mengingatnya. Suatu nostalgia dari masa-masa kecilnya: Sebuah suara yang selama ini selalu ada dan lekat di dalam relung jiwanya. Suara yang sampai kapan pun tak pernah behenti memberikannya kekuatan, menjadi tempat dimana seringkali esensi hidupnya bertumpu. Namun di hari keberangkatannya ini, ia tak menyangka akan merasakan wujud yang nyata, lebih dari sekedar suara._

Luffy baru saja mengambil topi jerami kesayangannya, dan hendak menjawab panggilan dari teman-teman suku kuja, tepat ketika ia merasakan sentuhan tangan yang mendorong punggungnya. Langkah kakinya segera terhenti, kedua manik gelapnya segera memastikan sesuatu yang berada di belakangnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana, hanya keping-keping es yang terus menerus turun dari kelabunya langit Ruskaina yang mendominasi pandangan kedua netranya.

 _Apa hanya bayangannya saja atau ia benar-benar melihat seseorang sedang tersenyum padanya?_

Walaupun begitu, dengan intuisi yang dimilikinya, ia tahu pasti siapa yang tadi berada di belakangnya, siapa yang ikut mengantar keberangkatannya hari ini. Satu pesan tersampaikan lewat dorongan tadi, meyakinkan Luffy bahwa inilah waktunya untuk kembali melangkah dan melupakan kehilangannya dua tahun lalu. Ya, kembali menuju birunya samudra yang masih belum terjamah oleh kisah petualangannya.

 _Detik berharga dimana kau bersikukuh percaya_

 _Pada sebuah mimpi yang selalu lantang kuserukan_

 _Tak akan kubiarkan seterusnya menjadi angan belaka_

 _Karena aku adalah adikmu_

 _Kan kujadikan semuanya menjadi nyata_

Luffy pun akhirnya memakai topi jerami kesayangannya, harta karun yang selama ini menjadi penghubung dengan jalan takdir yang dipilihnya, dengan mimpi miliknya. Ia telah siap untuk pergi sekarang.

-MAdS-

 _Kita telah berada jauh dari titik permulaan_

 _Ketika sumpah sedarah kita ucapkan_

 _Apakah kau menyadarinya?_

Sabo tak pernah menyangka akan selama ini waktu yang harus dilaluinya sebelum bisa sampai di sana. Di tengah kewajibannya sebagai ketua staf pasukan revolusi, ia tak pernah berhenti mencari dimana jasad Ace dikebumikan. Dan sekarang, sebuah pusara dimana terukir nama saudaranya itu menutup pencarian panjangnya di New World.

"Akhirnya aku bisa sampai ke sini.. Ace..." Sebuah frasa terucap begitu saja, sepasang matanya nyaris tak berkedip memandangi pusara itu.

Rasanya begitu ganjil ketika Sabo terus berbicara seorang diri, tapi ketika ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Ace, ia memang ingin menceritakan banyak hal padanya. Sabo tak peduli, ia pun mengeluarkan koran dimana kabar adik mereka berada di halaman muka lalu menuangkan sake pada ketiga cawan. Luffy telah kembali lagi untuk mengarungi lautan sebagai seorang bajak laut, seperti janji mereka dulu.

Dua tahun telah berlalu, dan kini Sabo mengetahui lebih banyak hal dari ingatannya yang kembali, tak lain tentang keberadaan saudaranya. Teman baik Dragon-san, seorang pasukan revolusi yang dulu terlibat dalam perang Marineford, Ivankov telah menceritakan bagaimana perjuangan mati-matian yang ditempuh Luffy mulai dari Impel Down, begitupun dengan saat-saat terakhir Ace di perang itu.

"Kau dan Luffy..pasti marah padaku bukan?" begitulah pikir Sabo setelah mendengarkan semua cerita itu.

" _Maafkan aku.. karena tidak pergi ke sana..._ "

Sebuah tangis singkat sempat lepas dari Sabo, teriring sebuah keinginan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Ace. Satu pertemuan yang dulu dibayangkannya, tertulis pada secarik suratnya dulu. Di suatu tempat di luasnya laut yang mereka jelajahi, dalam satu ikatan saudara, mereka berjumpa kembali. Namun di sinilah ia sekarang, berada di depan pusara dimana saudaranya telah lebih dulu memasuki dimensi mimpi yang kekal.

 _Walaupun semua penyesalan tak lagi terkira_

 _Waktu takkan mengubah arahnya_

 _Saatnya untuk mengangkat sauh setelah lama berlabuh_

"Tekadmu Ace.. Aku ingin melanjutkannya!" Sabo pun mengambil salah satu cawan dan meminum sake di dalamnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Karena Luffy.. adalah adik kita"

 _Nyawa Luffy yang kau lindungi saat itu, biarlah aku yang melindunginya sekarang._

-MAdS-

Setelah berbagai petualangan di permulaan New World, sebuah pulau bernama Dressrosa menjadi destinasi selanjutnya bagi Luffy. Ia tak pernah menyangka buah mera-mera yang menjadi sumber dari kekuatan Ace, diperebutkan di sana. Luffy tentunya tak ingin orang lain memiliki buah itu dan mendapatkan kekuatan yang dulunya milik sang kakak. Ia telah hampir mendapatkannya, namun ketika ia melihat Law berada dalam bahaya dan dibawa oleh Doflamingo, ia pun terpaksa mengalah dan memilih untuk pergi.

 _Saat itulah seseorang yang tak pernah dikira olehnya akan datang padanya_

"Buah mera-mera tak akan kuserahkan padamu.. Luffy si topi jerami!"

Muncul dari balik gelapnya bayang di colosseum, seorang pria berbaju hitam dan bertopi menyapanya. Awalnya, Luffy marah sebelum menjadi sedikit kebingungan ketika orang itu berkata bahwa ia mengenalnya.

"Ini aku.. Luffy" Walaupun pria itu berkata demikian, perlu waktu bagi Luffy untuk mulai mengetahui siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Sebuah topi hitam tinggi yang mulai terasa familiar baginya, sebuah surai pirang yang agak ikal. Sebuah tatapan mata yang ramah pun segera melengkapi kebingungan Luffy, sebelum ia berteriak keras, "Saboo?!"

"Ini bohong kan?!" Luffy masihlah ragu, karena ia ingat jelas bahwa Dogra melihat bagaimana Sabo telah mati di lautan saat akan berlayar.

"Dulu.. kita pernah mencuri sake Dadan dan melakukan sakazuki..." Sebuah kejadian yang hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu, janji masa kecil mereka, langsung menjadi bukti bahwa yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar Sabo.

Luffy pun segera memeluk kakaknya itu dengan kencang sambil mulai berteriak dan menangis. Telah lama ia mengira bahwa hanya dialah yang tersisa dari tiga orang saudara yang dulu mengikat janji. Namun sekarang, ia mendapati bahwa Sabo masih hidup dan tersenyum padanya, tak kurang satu apapun.

-MAdS-

"Kau kemana sajaa..? Kukira kau sudah matii..!"

Biarpun suara Luffy tak jelas, Sabo kira-kira mendengarnya seperti itu. Setelah membebaskan kepalanya dari pelukan erat Luffy, ia pun melihat kembali bagaimana adiknya sekarang. Luffy masihlah adik yang cengeng, menangis dengan begitu keras ketika mengetahui dirinya .

"Terima kasih Luffy.. aku senang kau masih hidup.."

"Tapi Sabo.. Aku.. melihat Ace terbunuh di depanku.." Ketika Luffy berkata seperti itu di sela isakannya, Sabo segera tahu bahwa adiknya juga merasa bersalah karena kematian Ace, karena tak mampu menyelamatkan sang kakak. Sabo segera tahu bahwa adiknya itu takkan menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi.

"Ya, meski Ace telah mati.. tapi kau tetap hidup Luffy." Segera saja Sabo mencoba menenangkan sang adik. "Aku kira aku telah kehilangan dua saudaraku tanpa bisa melakukan apapun."

Luffy tetap mendengarkannya walau masih terisak-isak. "Kalau kau juga mati, aku akan menjadi sendirian!" Lanjut Sabo

 _Kau dulu yang pernah berkata bahwa sendirian itu lebih buruk dari merasakan sakit bukan?_

"Terimakasih.. kau masih hidup Luffy" Sekali lagi Sabo berkata demikian, sebuah senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ia senang sekali karena telah bertemu kembali dengan adiknya, lalu terakhir ia bertanya.

"Buah mera-mera, apakah aku boleh memakannya?"

 _Bolehkah ia mewarisi kekuatan Ace?_

Dengan segera Luffy mengangguk, masih menangis ia, sembari berkata, "Tentu saja!"

-MAdS-

" _Lihatlah aku, Ace!"_

Tidaklah sulit bagi Sabo untuk bertarung di arena walaupun lawan yang dihadapinya adalah salah eksekutif dari Doflamingo, atau kapten bawahan Yonkou sekalipun. Belum lama pertarungan berlangsung, tapi ia telah membuat arena colosseum hancur berantakan karena satu pukulannya. Ia pun tersenyum dengan kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya. Kalau diingat lagi, kedua saudaranya pun demikian, seringkali membuat kekacauan seperti ini.

"Yang menang boleh mendapatkan ini bukan?" Sabo menggenggam buah mera-mera dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Segera ia menggigit buah itu, rasanya tidak enak memang. Lalu setelahnya, ia mulai mencoba kekuatan barunya itu.

Sabo awalnya kaget ketika api menyala dari kepalan tangannya, tapi ia tahu bahwa dirinya telah menjadi api sekarang. Ia pun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melepaskan satu pukulan api.

 _Hanya sekejap, dimensi di sekitar Sabo menjadi gelap. Namun, nyala api di sekitarnya memberi secercah cahaya untuk kedua netranya. Seseorang berada di sampingnya, memegang pundaknya seraya berkata:_

 _"Aku mengandalkanmu.."_

 _Sabo sedikit menoleh dan menyadari bahwa Ace-lah baru saja berkata demikian. Saudaranya mempercayakannya atas kekuatan api miliknya, serta janji masa kecil mereka. Sebelum kobaran api semakin membesar dan meretas dimensi itu, Sabo memberikan jawaban_

 _"Tentu saja... Ace!"_

Semua orang di colosseum semakin terkaget-kaget, terlebih ketika Sabo mulai mengayunkan pukulannya dan meneriakkan _'Hiken'_ dengan lantang. Tinju api, sebuah julukan bagi satu-satunya putra sang raja bajak laut, kini telah kembali terdengar.

-MAdS-

 _Semua orang pastilah mengira bahwa 'api' itu telah mati, tak lagi terlihat setelah sebuah perang merenggut terangnya. Ia mungkin terhalang oleh bayang dunia itu sendiri, nyatanya sang api belumlah mati. Tapi ia terus menunggu._

 _Hingga sepasang tangan mengambilnya kembali_

 _Memberikan api itu satu hembusan napasnya_

 _Dan segera membangkitkan kembali detak yang memecah kegelapan_

' _Aku berjanji.. Aku takkan pernah mati!'_

 _Satu janji yang semula ikut redup bersama api itu_

 _Tanpa siapapun yang tahu_

 _Kini telah hidup kembali_

 **A/N: Setelah sekian lama kegiatan kuliah tak henti-hentii.. akhirnya keping ketiga FF ini selesaai~ (menangis bahagia)**

 **Selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir dari FF ini, semoga tidak seterlambat chapter kali ini. Sampai jumpa lagiii ! w**

Saatnya untuk mulai memberikan sebuah akhir atau tidak sama sekali. Tiga belas tahun mungkinlah waktu terbilang yang lama, tepat sejak orang yang sangat disayanginya itu telah tiada. Dalam bilah pedang Kikoku miliknya, ia telah bersumpah untuk meneruskan apa yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh Cora-san dulu. Sebuah pelatuk telah menunggu untuk ditarik. Seekor burung yang telah lama berada dalam jeruji sangkar, telah merindukan kebebasannya.

-Berlanjut pada keping terakhir: Hati-


	5. Chapter 4

_Birunya langit tak kuasa memutus tanya_

 _Tak kunjung membuatnya meretas angkasa_

 _Hanya diam membisu, hanya menghitung waktu_

Law bukanlah orang yang akan dengan mudah memberitahu siapapun tentang masa lalunya, termasuk tentang Cora-san. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menyampaikannya pada Luffy, segera setelah satu benih penghancur telah dituai. Beribu jeruji yang kini membelah bentangan langit, persis seperti dulu ketika kedua manik kelabunya terpaku.

Waktu boleh memilih alur yang sama, namun dalam angan miliknya, sebuah determinasi tercipta, menjadi kompas yang melenyapkan semua bimbang dalam benaknya. Saatnya untuk membuat perhitungan dengan sang raja. Saatnya untuk menarik pelatuk, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Saat ini, dalam sebuah negeri yang berada dalam jerat sangkar, Law bertaruh.

 _Tiada detik yang mampu mengikis sirna_

 _Semua ingatan, semua kisah tanpa nama_

 _Relung dimana eksintensimu seolah nyata_

 _Kepingan hati yang menjadikanku ada_

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Mozaik Api dan Sunyi © Koyuki17

Keping IV: Hati

 _"Kau masih belum tidur Law?"_

 _"Tidak bisa tidur..." Law seringkali terbangun oleh berbagai suara, sebuah kebiasaan sejak dulu ia kabur dari Flevance. Ia dulu seringkali takut jika ada seseorang yang menemukannya dan terbangun jika ada suara sekecil apapun._

 _Cora-san tidak menjawab, tapi ia mulai membuat sebuah kubah dengan kekuatannya, dan seketika semua suara lenyap. Law pun kini memandang sosok pria itu, yang kini tersenyum, ia seolah berkata seperti ini: 'kalau sekarang, kau bisa tidur bukan?'_

 _Tangan besar itu menarik kembali selimut Law sebelum akhirnya ia mengelus lembut surai gelap anak itu. Tak lama, Law pun mulai bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Dalam sunyi, ia bisa menemukan sebuah ketenangan dari sekian banyak bayangan masa lalu kelam yang menghantuinya._

Sebuah ingatan masa lalu itu membuat Law terus bangkit untuk melawan Doflamingo. Ia tak peduli lagi berbagai gurat luka di tubuhnya, hanyalah ingatan tentang Cora-san yang diingatnya saat ini. Ia terus memanggil nama itu.

Namun ketika kekuataannya telah mencapai batas, dan Doflamingo tetap belum berhasil dikalahkan, rasa frustasi memenuhi benaknya, ketika ia mengira bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir saat itu juga. Lalu Luffy pun mucul di hadapannya, lalu mengambil alih pertarungan. Itulah yang terakhir diingatnya, sebelum sejenak kesadarannya menghilang.

-MAdS-

Law hanya bisa memandangi ketika pertarungan mencapai puncaknya. Ia telah mengikatkan nyawanya pada Luffy. Jika pemuda itu menang, ia ingin tetap di sana untuk menyaksikannya. Jika pun ia kalah, maka ia pun takkan ragu jika harus ikut mati sekalipun. Dan saat ini, ketika pada akhirnya Luffy berhasil menuntaskan janjinya, ketika satu pukulannya itu membuat Doflamingo binasa, ia pun ikut menatap angkasa.

Sangkar yang mengurung negeri itu perlahan menghilang, melepaskan berbagai kenangan ketika dulu, hanyalah Law yang tersisa. Namun kali ini, entah berapa ribu pasang mata yang menyaksikannya. Sebuah negeri yang dulu berusaha diselamatkan Cora-san, walau harus bertahun-tahun lamanya, kini telah terbebas. Sebuah harapan kecil dari pria itu akhirnya terpenuhi.

Kedua netra kelabunya kini memandangi Luffy, yang tergeletak karena kelelahan. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia dulu menyelamatkannya tanpa mengharapkan balasan seperti ini. Kini, seorang D yang sama sepertinya kembali mewujudkan satu kemustahilan. Sebuah ambisi yang membuatnya hidup hingga saat ini, kini telah tertuntaskan.

-MAdS-

 _Apakah ia benar-benar telah meraih angkasanya? Setelah semuanya mencapai akhir sekalipun, jawaban atas pertanyaan itu masihlah samar dalam bayangnya._

Sebelum keberangkatan dari Dressrosa, Law akhirnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang selalu dihubungi Cora-san selama mereka menempuh perjalanan panjang itu. Ia tentunya tak menyangka bahwa saat ini mereka bertemu. Sengoku tentunya ingin mendengar cerita tentang Rocinante, yang telah ia besarkan seperti putranya sendiri, bagaimana hingga ia diberitakan tak bernyawa lagi di pulau minion. Law pun tanpa ragu mengatakan bahwa pria itu adalah penyelamatnya, dialah yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk membuatnya hidup hingga saat ini. Dan mengalahkan Doflamingo pun menjadi tujuannya saat ini, tak lain untuk menggantikan sosok pria itu.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu, apakah inilah jalan hidup D yang Cora-san harapkan.." terdengar Law masih kebingungan, telah benarkah tindakannya ini?

"Singkatnya, ia menolongmu bukan karena itu" Sengoku yang telah lebih lama mengenal watak Rocinante segera menyela, langsung menemukan pesan yang tersirat dari tindakan anaknya itu untuk menolong Law.

"Jangan pernah mencari alasan untuk kasih sayang yang kau terima"

Law tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan kalimat itu dari mantan admiral tinggi angkatan laut. Mereka hanya terhubung karena Corazon, yang dulu merupakan kapten angkatan laut. Law pun mulai mengingat ketika Cora-san tersenyum untuk menghiburnya, berkata tentang bagaimana pria itu, sampai saat terakhirnya, berkata bahwa ia sungguh menyayanginya. Ia adalah seorang pria yang baik, dan Law mulai menyadari, bahwa Cora-san melakukan itu dengan sebuah ketulusan. Kasih sayang yang ia berikan tak pernah meminta apapun darinya.

"Kita cukup tidak melupakannya.. itu saja.." Terdengar Sengoku kembali berkata " Kau cukup hidup dengan bebas.. dia pasti akan berkata seperti itu bukan."

Alih-alih menjawab, Law hanya menarik topi miliknya, menyembunyikan kedua matanya sembari mengingat kembali perkataan Cora-san.

" _Biarkan dia pergi.."_ Cora-san saat itu terdengar lantang berkata pada Doflamingo _"Dia sekarang telah bebas!"_

-MAdS-

 _Malam pun tiba, menutup sebuah hari yang panjang yang penuh dengan teriakan dan tawa. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak sekian lama, Law kembali berada dalam rengkuhan sunyi, satu atmosfer nostalgia dimana dulu sosok mungilnya bersembunyi dari gelap dan gaung dari suara masa lalunya. Seolah Law kembali berada bersamanya, pada sosok hati, pada sosok penyelamatnya dulu. Itulah yang terakhir diingatnya sebelum gelap memenuhi visinya._

 _Dan kembali, ia berada di antara kepingan salju yang mewarnai temaram. Tempat dimana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Cora-san._

 _Law tepat berada di depan sebuah peti dimana dulu Cora-san menyembunyikannya. Ketika seulas senyum dari pria itu menjadi hal yang terus diingatnya. Sejenak pikirnya mengembara, sejenak sukmanya terus meminta. Walau hanya sekali saja, ingin bersua dengannya._

 _Hembusan angin pun menyapa, dan untuk beberapa detik membuat Law mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi salju, memandangi matra yang kian membeku. Lalu waktu pun seolah semakin lambat, nyaris menghentikan salju yang terus turun_

" _Law..." Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang, nyaris membuat degup jantungnya berhenti._

 _Law seketika membeku, perlahan ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Sosok itu masihlah sama seperti saat Law melihatnya dulu. Kini, sepasang lengan itu membuat tubuhnya bertumpu pada tubuh besar seorang pria yang sangat akrab baginya. Dan kembali ia merasakan perasaan hangat darinya, yang selalu merangkul tubuh mungilnya dulu, yang seringkali gemetar menahan sakit._

" _Cora...san..."_

 _Ada beribu frasa, beribu cerita yang ingin diucapkannya pada sosok itu, namun tak ada satu pun yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Hanyalah nama itu, yang mampu lolos dari mulutnya. Ya, sebuah panggilan yang dulu sanggup membuat sosok itu tersenyum karena senangnya._

" _Lama tak bertemu Law... Lihat, kau sekarang sudah tumbuh besar..." Cora-san pun mulai mengelus surai gelap Law perlahan, sebelum akhirnya kembali merangkul tubuhnya. Ia pasti sedang mengingat-ingat betapa kecilnya tubuh Law dulu._

" _Kau masih mengingatku kan Law..?" Sebuah pertanyaan itu terdengar, membuat Law segera menjawab._

" _Bagaimana..." Suara Law sedikit tertahan, tapi tetap ia mencoba berkata "Bagaimana mungkin... aku bisa lupa..? Waktu itu... kau bilang akan baik-baik saja bukan? Tapi pada akhirnya..."_

 _Law tak melanjutkan perkataannya barusan. Setelah semua yang terjadi, semua pengorbanan untuknya di malam itu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya?_

" _Cora-san... Aku..."_

" _Shh... Law.. tidak apa-apa..." Terdengar Cora-san menyela, sebelum akhirnya kepalanya merendah sampai mulutnya bisa membisikkan sebuah rangkaian kata pada Law, yang tak asing lagi bagi keduanya._

" _Ingatlah... Kalau aku sangat menyayangimu..."_

 _Kata-kata yang diungkapkan padanya tetaplah sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu, namun kali ini Law menyadari makna yang tersirat di dalamnya, sebuah permintaan sederhana yang selama ini tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Dia hanya ingin melihatnya terbebas dalam angkasa dunia, tak lebih dari itu._

 _Bahkan dalam setiap hembusan dan udara yang ku hela_

 _Rasa sayang milikmu terus mengalir_

 _Tak pernah berhenti, mengisi relung diri_

 _Rangkaian kata darimu selalu menyerta, selalu serupa_

 _Namun hangatnya selalu ada, selalu kurasa_

Epilog

-Dalam pelayaran menuju Zou-

Manik kelabu Law langsung menangkap sosok yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya, yang kini berdiri di tepi geladak kapal. Cahaya temaram tak mampu membuyarkan senyum cerahnya, tak lama berselang terdengar sebuah sapaan dari sosok itu.

"Kau masih bangun Torao?" Luffy pun berhenti tepat di sampingnya, lalu ikut memandang hamparan langit dan gemintang.

"Hanya belum ingin tidur. Kau sendiri mugiwara-ya?" Law balik bertanya, pandangannya tak beralih pada kapten muda di sampingnya itu.

"Hnn.. aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja." Ujar Luffy, lalu hening sejenak.

Law bisa merasakan ada satu hal yang mengganggu kapten muda itu, terlihat dari sepasang netranya yang terpaku, dari raut wajahnya yang tak lagi terlihat riangnya.

"Mimpi buruk...?" Law pun mencoba menerka, karena Luffy yang lebih banyak terdiam rasanya sungguh aneh baginya, bagi siapapun sebenarnya.

"Mereka sering ada setelah Ace pergi.." Luffy menjawab tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. "Rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku terbangun karena melihat mereka.."

"Oh ya.. waktu itu aku kaget sekali.." Sebuah celetukan dari Luffy kini membuat Law mengalihkan atensi padanya."Kukira kau benar-benar mati Torao.."

"Aku.. tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi...seperti waktu aku kehilangan Ace..." Luffy pun kini menggenggam kedua pangkal lengannya erat, masih jelas rasanya ketika ia melihat genangan merah, dan Law yang sempat tak menjawab walau sekeras apapun suaranya memanggil.

Law pun memandangi kapten muda itu, namun pikirannya mulai mengembara. Teringat ketika dulu pemuda itu begitu hancur, ketika ia bangun dan mendapati sang kakak telah tiada. Namun saat mereka bertemu di Punk Hazard, Luffy telah kembali menjadi dirinya, menjadi mentari yang dengan riangnya tersenyum padanya. Dan saat ini, ia kembali melihat satu sisi lain dari Luffy.

"Tapi... kita semua berhasil keluar dari sangkar dengan selamat bukan?" Law pun akhirnya menyahut, "Itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup..."

"Lawan berikutnya adalah Kaido... itulah yang harus kita hadapi sekarang." Law pun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, mengingat setelah ini, badai yang mereka picu akan mencapai puncaknya.

Luffy pun segera terdistraksi, mulai berdiri tegak kembali seraya menyahut, "Ouu!"

Law pun kini mendapati sang kapten muda mengulurkan tangan kanannya seraya bertanya, "jadi, kita tetap dalam aliansi, Torao?"

Seulas senyum tipis membuat tatapan manik kelabu itu melunak, ia segera menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menggenggamnya mantap."Ya.. tentu saja.."

Hanya sekilas, Law kembali mengingat sosok di hadapannya, tentang jalannya takdir yang membuat mereka bersua. Rasanya baru kemarin ketika ia mendapati pemuda itu terbaring di ruangan rawat kapal selamnya, ketika ia bertanya apakah pemuda ini sanggup untuk bangun dan kembali memicu badai dunia.

Jika Law menolong Luffy ketika ia terluka, terpisah jauh dari semua sahabatnya, kini semuanya telah berbalik. Saat ini, ketika ia sendirian dan berusaha mengalahkan Doflamingo, Luffy ada bersamanya, dan menuntaskan sebuah tujuan hidupnya selama ini.

Entah ke mana takdir akan membawa mereka setelah ini. Namun yang pasti, Law tahu bahwa pilihannya tidaklah keliru.

-Fin-

 **A/N: Awalnya, chapter terakhir ini ingin selesai tepat dengan ulang tahun Law sabtu kemarin, maaf jika sekali lagi saya slow update m( _ _ )m**

 **Terimakasih untuk siapapun yang telah membaca coretan pertama ini. Senang sekali rasanya ketika tahu ada yang membacanya. Cerita tentang Law dan Corazon, Ace, Sabo, dan Luffy selalu menjadi favorit sayaa (terlebih ketika menonton arc WCI, dimana rasanya ada banyak sisi dimana Luffy mirip dengan Corazon, benang merah antara kedua cerita itu semakin terbayang). Karena itulah ff pertama yang ingin ditulis adalah tentang mereka semua.**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semua yang sempat mampir~! (^^)/**

 **Koyuki17**


End file.
